Power shortage
by SuperGirl-kc
Summary: Uh oh Vegeta lost the power to the gravity machine, will he go insaine or what? And what the heck is Bulma up to?


****

Power shortage. 

By who else me Super GIRL!!!!!! 

DBZ… please  


It was another boring day at capsule corp... Wait a minutes I can't start a story like this. Okay I will begin again....   
Once upon a mid night dream...  
wait....   
It was the best of times it was the worse if times...   
No um....   
I got it! ::light bulb goes off in Super G's head:::   
It was a calm afternoon, well besides the showers and soon to be hurricane it was just peachy-kin. Not many people worried about storms these days with technology being at its height in all. And no place safer than Capsule corp ©. But inside thus great building was a troll who scared the villagers of capsule corp with his vicious words and arrogant sounds that made people tremble at his feet.   
Unlike the others of this great industry place was a fair lady who wasn't so afraid and so our adventure begins....   
Power Shortage... A DBZ romance thingy-   
Bulma sat down watching Judge Judy on TV like she did every day after work till Springer came on. Sighing she stirred her drink around. {Yes I know 50% of my stories Bulma is drinking something and no I don't think she is an alcoholic}   
As she flipped stations an arrogant man rumbled through the back door making the house shake with his might feet. "WOMAN!!!!!" he said. Bulma yawned at this use to him and his 'he-man'' ways. "What do you want?" she asked in a soft voice almost above a whisper. Vegeta stepped into the room where she was watching TV. "Woman, if I hear that arrogant fool Lamp chop near my gravity chamber one more time I will send him to the next dimension.."   
"Uh Huh..."  
"Did you hear me?"  
"Umm uh."   
"Now we also got to do something about a ventilation system in the gravity room also."   
"That is nice."  
"Are you listening."   
"Of course." she said flipping the page.   
Vegeta grumbled and walked back to the kitchen to get a 'cold one' before going back to the gravity room.   
On TV.. 

Judge Judy: Okay when we return from break I will revile my decision. Announcer: Judge Judith will return in a moment ..   
Bulma got out her bag of popcorn all excited now hoping that the guy on TV would lose the case. Just then the power went out in a thud. Bulma blinked in utter darkness. She walked to the next room which was the kitchen and went for the fuse box. Trying to switch over to another power source got electrocuted. Falling back Bulma herd the kitchen room slam open. 

With some light from out side could see Vegeta breathing heavily.   
"Woman!!!! The blasted machine.... Hey why is it dark in here?" he asked. Bulma stood up and dusted her self off and walked to the light from the door frame. "Because the power all over Capsule corp is down!. A transformer blew. I can't fix it!" she said and walked off. Leaving Vegeta in a dark kitchen alone. He humped and strolled off to find Goku to train.   
Mean while..... Bulma looked and found candles and light them and headed for the phone..   
"Hey mom, I am on my cell phone the power went out.... No I am not feeding IT! He can find himself food the jerk. Umm alright see you guys tomorrow." 

Latter that night..   
Bulma shifted in her bed with a flash light in hand unable to sleep not knowing why she couldn't either. She shifted then herd a noise and turned too see Vegeta standing at her door beat up. "What are you doing in here!!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed tossing a slipper at him hitting him on the head. "What you do that for woman?" he asked. Bulma blinked.   
"Well duh, you are in my room." She said folding her arms. Vegeta grumbled. "I can't find my room and I fallowed you Ki in here."   
"OH no you don't even start that!"  
Vegeta blinked. "Start what?"   
"I know exactly what your up to I been reading Fanfics and I know what you little dirty mind in up to and the answer is NO!"   
"Come on just a little...?"   
"NO!"  


  
"Come on just a little...?"   
"NO!"  
"But why not?"   
"NO NO NO!!!!!!!" she yelled striking him with a pillow.   
"OWWCH you wade me bit my tongue!"  
"Serves you right!"   
The end...   
Hey what you expect another lemon?   
BWAHAH perv....  
  
Come on i am a humor site owner type of person, It still was romantic there was candles!   
WUHAH HA AAAAA! 

  



End file.
